Voldemort's choice
by DiDilovesDerek
Summary: In Diagon Alley, a young Seer approaches Harry and tells him of an alternate universe, where Voldemort chose Neville.


"Mr. Potter," Some witch walked up to Harry. Ginny turned, pulling Harry with her. It was a young witch.  
"Have you ever wondered what would have happened if the Dark Lord had chosen Mr. Longbottom instead of you?" The witch asked. Harry's jaw dropped.  
"How do you-" He began. She witch chuckled and shook her head.  
"I'm from an alternate past, where the Dark Lord chose Neville instead of you. I can take you, and one other person. During that time, James has agreed that we will refer to you as his brother. Like I said, one person." She flipped her hood back slightly, so Harry could see her face. She had a pale angular face, with black wavy hair and bright green eyes, that looked almost identical to his.  
"Who are you?" Harry whispered.  
"I'm your half-sister. Mum cheats on James and has me with Sirius. To hide me, she gives me to Severus to raise me. Are you coming?" She said, as if it didn't matter. Harry looked confused. The girl sighed.  
"Come on, Harry. Don't you want to see yourself?" Harry sighed, one almost perfectly identical to the one she'd let out a couple seconds beforehand.  
"Yeah. I'm coming, by myself." Harry said. Ginny leaned up and kissed him.  
"Be careful, Harry." She whispered as he followed the witch into the crowd.

"James! They're here!" Lily yelled. James came running down the stairs, tripping on the last one and falling.  
"Ow!" He cursed a couple times before standing up. He walked up to Harry.  
"Bloody hell, we're identical!" James exclaimed. Lily chuckled and hugged Harry's half-sister.  
"Des, your father's upstairs." Lily said with a small wink. Desiree grinned and ran up the stairs.  
"Sev!" She yelled. Severus Snape began to walk down the stairs, with a hyperactive Desiree following him, throwing questions at him quickly.  
"Calm your bloody ass, Des!" Sirius said, lounging in front of the couch. Lupin glanced up. Harry was happy to see Tonks sitting next to him, looking put out.  
"What's up, Tonks?" Harry asked kindly. She looked up and Harry recognized the look in her eyes.  
"Argument with Remus?" Harry asked with a smirk. Both of their heads shot up.  
"How'd you know?" Tonks asked. James grinned.  
"Everyone in this house but the kids, besides Des, know who you are, Harry. But we need to give you a different name," James explained.  
"How about Albus? It's what I named my son." Harry suggested. Lily looked like she was going to cry. Severus blinked.  
"You had kids? who'd get married to you?" He asked. Lily shot him a glare, but he only smirked back at her.  
"Ginny Weasley. Youngest child, and only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasle- What?" Harry asked.  
"Molly and Arthur were killed last month. Their kids are living here. But Albus- They only have five kids. All sons." Sirius said. Severus looked bored.  
"What'd you name your kids?" James asked Harry, gesturing to a couch. Harry sat down next to Sirius.  
"James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna." Everyone's jaws dropped, including Severus'.  
"You named your kid after Snivellus?" Sirius asked, shocked. Severus nodded in agreement before realizing who he was agreeing with. He then began to shake his head.  
"Stop that, Snape. You died in protection of me, and then gave me your memories for me to see you were in love with my mother." Harry protested. Des snorted, then burst out laughing. Severus turned pink and muttered something that only Des heard, who laughed even harder. Lily also blushed, and James shot her a weird look. Sirius fought back laughter, and Remus' jaw was practically hitting the floor.  
"Er, okay then." James said. "How many more guys are there? I can forgive you for them two, but anyone else?" Harry could feel the tension underneath the sentence. Sirius and Remus looked at each other before sighing, and standing in front of Des. James looked like he was ready to explode with anger. Harry decided to correct it.  
"In your will, you forgave and aplogized to Snape for everything. You asked if he could watch over me in order to make sure I was safe, and he did." Harry said. Within seconds, James' emotions had changed and he awkwardly hugged the greasy haired man. Lily gave Harry a thankful look, and offered him dinner. Together, they all sat down at the table and began to eat.


End file.
